Surprise! It's Sasuke's Birthday
by ButaLove
Summary: This is dedicated to Sasuke's bday. SasuSaku. Oneshot. R&R please!


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and with a story dedicated to Sasuke-kun's birthday once again. This will be completely different from last year's (Time flies so fast..). I hope u guys like this and I hope you guys keep supporting Naruto! It's Sasusaku as always. )

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE

Disclaimer: As always, I know I do not own Naruto but I do own this plot so…no touchy!

* * *

**Surprise! It's Sasuke's Birthday**

Sasuke sighed as he peered out the window from his room. 'It's that day again.' The rain was pouring hard that night…the night before his birthday. He didn't want to celebrate it because he believed it to be obscure. Besides, even if he would celebrate it, who would he celebrate it with? The young Uchiha did not want anybody to know tomorrow was his birthday.

"No one should know what day tomorrow is. Not even Naruto, Sakura or Sensei."

Konoha sat there, outside his window. People walked from here and there, some getting wet under the down pour and others, smiling out of joy. Sasuke was turning 13 already, and he still hadn't caught up with Itachi. Normal people should be happy because it's their birthday but Sasuke was no ordinary person. No, he isn't. He is an avenger.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Okay, everybody, you got the plan?" It was the night before Sasuke's birthday and Naruto had gathered people from Konoha that knew Sasuke, namely, Kakashi, Neji's team, Ino's team, Hinata's team, and others.

He gathered them because he has formulated a plan for Sasuke's surprise party. They were in Naruto's house (Yeah, they can fit!). Sakura couldn't make it because she said she had errands to run.

A brunette girl raised up her hand in response.

"Yes, Tenten?" He asked with respect.

"Naruto….WHY ON EARTH IS IT CALLED 'Sasuke is gonna get his revenge'? She shouted at the poor blonde, who thought about this title for a very long time last night. Her vein twitched as she did so.

Everyone started asking him as well, on why, of all the titles, it had been named that. Everybody started getting noisy once again, talking and blabbering.

Naruto was saddened at the fact that nobody liked his idea. I guess he was the only one who thought this idea was the perfect plan to get back at Sasuke. (AN: In truth, everyone thought it was a good idea to put Sasuke out of his miseries) The fox boy sat in the corner, thinking about another title…while sulking out his depression.

Out of the blue, he had thought of an idea. He sprang up from his crouching position and turned to face his friends.

"I KNOW! How about……..' Mission Impossible: Sasuke's last day to spend his birthday'? I LOVE IT!" Everyone blankly stared at him. Naruto grinned in triumph, only to be met with a bunch of tomatoes, pickles, pineapples (Ouch!) and potatoes.

"You know, Sasuke is supposed to be happy since it's his birthday….NOT BE SAD OR DEAD!" Shikamaru said as he lay down on the bed of Naruto. Ino sat on the foot of the bed and nodded in agreement. She couldn't help it since the kunoichi was Sasuke's no. 1 fan, and if Naruto attempted to murder Sasuke, and on his birthday, she would be Sasuke's knight in shining armor, if it was possible for Ino to protect someone stronger.

"You know what, why don't we just call it 'Sasuke's surprise party'?" Kakashi asked, staring bluntly at his student. Naruto thought about it for a moment. His eyes moved from up to down, back and forth, while he contemplated on his teacher's suggestion.

"Fine, I guess we can name it that. I still wanted my idea though!" He let out his foxy grin as everyone sighed.

"We are pretty sure you do." They all said in unison.

"I don't want to hear any more questions or complaints about the idea. Alright then! Everybody, COMMENCE PLAN ' MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: SASUKE'S LAST DAY TO SPEND HIS BIRTHDAY!" He screamed with glee and excitement, swinging his fist into the air.

"That's Naruto for you…never learning his lesson." Once again, everybody said in unison as they watched the blonde smile his infamous foxy grin. Eventually, everyone smiled together, with an exception of one. It was…well…a stranger.

He rose up his hand and everyone stopped 'celebrating' to face him.

"Can I please be excused?" Naruto frowned.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" The stranger frowned back at Naruto.

"How dare you! You forgot who I was? We were in a relationship!" It made Hinata twitch hearing somebody say that to Naruto. Hell, she didn't even know this person but she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline to hit this guy. Good thing, the person continued on, making her listen.

"You said that you loved me! But now, it is over!" As the STRANGE person walked out of the room and…cough out of Naruto's life, there was a sudden gust of wind that swept passed them. There eyes were saucers already, just staring at the event that happened.

"Umm….Narru—to-kun…Wh—who was that?" Hinata stammered.

"I don't know but…that was SOO random. I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE DUDE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. This was getting just plain wrong.

"But you know what was the weirdest thing?" Choji said, harmlessly eating his chips. Naruto asked 'what'?.

"THAT WAS A MAN!" And the silence grew more, if it could.

No matter how weird everyone thought the turn of events were, Sasuke was still gonna have the perfect birthday. And hopefully, nothing bad would happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next Day, Sasuke's Birthday...

Outside of Sasuke's room, whispers were heard. It was 6 in the morning and Naruto and the gang was there, standing. Again, Sakura couldn't make it since she said her mother wanted her to run an errand. Some of them were giggling, and others, like Naruto, was making sure this would be the perfect plan.

"Alright, on the count of 3, Hinata, Tenten and Ino run quietly inside and put this cake on his table and prepare it." He held out the cake and Ino took it from him. They just complied.

"Neji, Shikamaru and thick-eyebrows, you guys make sure Sasuke doesn't secretly sneak out so you guys guard the place inside. Kakashi-sensei, Choji, Shino, Kiba, we'll go to Sasuke and wake him up okay? Remember, don't act stupid!" This made them stare at Naruto and sighed.

"We all know what will happen in the end." The kyuubi boy couldn't understand them but nonetheless, they continued on with their plan, the moment he counted three, everyone proceeded inside and did as they were told.

Naruto and his 'team', went into Sasuke's room and saw the Uchiha sleeping soundlessly on his bed.

"Now is our chance." They sneaked towards him. For a while, the plan was going perfectly until Naruto 'acted stupid'. He screamed as he ran to Sasuke and the first skin contact, Sasuke puffed into smoke.

"Oh my God! Sasuke isn't here!" The whole group heard a gay-ish scream (AN:Yup, they knew it was Naruto's) and ran towards the room.

"What now?" Neji asked as he leaned on the wall, thinking of what the hell he was doing. Naruto never thought about what would happen next.

"I don't know." They all just stood there and thought about what would happen next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere out there, still Sasuke's birthday...

A raven haired boy was leaning under a shady tree, exhausted from his training. During early in the morning, he couldn't sleep since he could here some sort of racket coming from outside of his room.

He decided to train because he knew he had nothing else to do for his birthday. It was a Sunday, so there was no training with team7 that day. He left a shadow clone so, in case, people would think he was still there, at least for a minimum time.

His chest moved up and down as he breathed in air, to signify his exhaustion. There was nothing much to do now except wait until the sun will turn into night. All he was thinking of now was if anyone was aware of the fact that it was his birthday. 'Possibly, Kakashi would know.'

Standing up, the prodigy wiped of the beads of sweat and sauntered back to his house to change. By the time he reached back to his room, he could sense that someone had been there, hours ago. It was already nine o'clock. He shook away the thought and headed for the shower.

Passing his room, Sasuke saw scribbles written on the floor. When he looked closer, his brow creased.

"Naruto." He mumbled. There was marking on the floor that was in chalk. Actually, it was more of writing…a very untidy one.

**It read: 'Sasuke-kun, you cannot run and you cannot hide. If you hide, you cannot for we will find you and if you run, I WILL catch up since I told you that you cannot run.' **

To Sasuke, it did not make much sense. Looking at it made him roll is eyes out of irritation.

"Why couldn't that dobe just use paper instead of vandalizing my room?"

Oh well, at least now, Sasuke had something to do. Right now, he didn't feel like going to the village but he decided on going anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not so much as a somewhere out there but it's somewhere

Sakura was sitting on her desk, comfortably, scribbling something. A little while later, she put down her pen, and stretched.

"Boy, am I bored!" She looked at her clock and it read quarter to 12PM. Was time flying slow for a purpose? She just let out a heavy sigh and went downstairs to eat lunch. After lunch, she wandered to the streets of Konoha, looking for interesting things to do.

The streets were crowded with all those types of people everyone sees frequently. There were vendors shouting, fellow citizens chatting, and people from other countries as well. It made Sakura smile to see everything in life moving normally. She wondered if something special that day was occurring since that day was a bit boring for her. No training and no meeting.

"I hope Naruto brings me good news soon…or ANYONE!" Naruto was usually the one who brought the news around. And eventually, people in the village knew about Sasuke and his day except for Sakura.

Back to Sasuke, he was walking with his hands in his pockets. He felt a strange atmosphere in Konoha since…practically everyone was staring at him, either smiling or bowing their heads to give him acknowledge. He found this very awkward but he had a feeling Naruto was part of this, in every single way he could be in.

As he was walking anywhere his legs lead him to, Ino had spotted him and she was with chatting with Kiba. When the two of them, spotted him, they nodded together and ran towards him. They surprised him once they shouted out his name.

"What the---?" Sasuke frowned as he turned around and saw that it was only the loud blonde and the dog boy. "What do you guys want?"

Ino and Kiba just looked each other and out of the blue, Kiba laughs. Ino shook her head and smiled at Sasuke, hugging his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you won't forget it! I mean, it's an important day for you!" He was being strangled to death by Ino. In his head, he thought that made she was making up a story about how it would be there anniversary but after putting thought into it, he realized what they were trying to tell him.

"Who was it that told you?" Kiba and Ino stared at each other again and replied.

"Well, Kakashi is your teacher and he should know when you birthday is…"Kiba was caught off. "….so he wanted to tell somebody about it so they could celebrate your birthday well. I guess he wanted your team to know about it…" Kiba caught Ino off saying,

"….and then he told Naruto about it. Sakura said she was too busy to meet up with them. We didn't know about it straight from Kakashi honestly. Everyone knows Naruto is THE MOST LOUDEST boy on earth. He called us last night to meet up at his place…." Sasuke turned his head to Ino, as if he knew that she was going to caught Kiba off. She did.

"….At first we didn't know what it was about but then Naruto planned to tell everyone about it so he could…'Make you suffer'. And then…" Kiba continued the last sentence.

"….he tells everyone to spread the word and that if ever we see you, we should make you feel special I any way possible."

Sasuke glanced back and forth at the two and asked, "You guys followed that idiot...why again?"

"Simple. It's a good plan. Besides, what is a better way to spend your birthday than with your friends, right?" Ino smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and turned around at his heel and began walking.

"Hold on---Sasuke!" Kiba called out but Sasuke just waved from the back, without stopping. When he was out of sight, Kiba smirked.

"Oh well, time to spread the word that we found Sasuke!" Ino couldn't agree any less and soon, they searched for Naruto and told him everything.

'It's no wonder people are looking at me like that! That dobe---he will pay for this!' He inwardly thought as he was on the main street of Konoha. Some citizens greeted him, even if he didn't know them. Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi greeted him too.

"What is up with everybody? It is just my birthday! A little obscurity compared to dreams and goals…" Sasuke was getting impatient with waiting for the rotten day to end.

Just the, out of sheer luck, he bumped into the least person he wanted to bump into. "Hyuuga…" He glared at the white-eyed boy who stood in front of him.

"Uchiha…"He smirked in return. Lee and Tenten were with him, coming back from the Hokage's office. It made Sasuke frown.

"What? Are you going to say it too!" He just stared blankly at the Uchiha. The tension was thick between the two rivals as they stared at each other as if he thought the other was from another planet.

"No. I just wanted to say that today was a beautiful day." He placed a smug look on his face. Before Sasuke could retort, Lee and Tenten shouted.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" They shouted it in unison and made Sasuke's vein twitch.

"Hn." Neji just watched him as he walked passed them and give a reply to their gesture. He said in a low voice, "Thanks."

"You know, Sasuke really isn't a bad person." Batting her eyelashes, Tenten just watched the Uchiha's back as he walked away. Neji smirked once again.

"Anyway, you know what this means." Lee rose up his hand and yelled, "We found Sasuke!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A place in Konoha, in other words, somewhere

"Flower shop, house, Ichiraku, the STREETS! Where are they?" Sakura was currently having a very hard time looking for her friends.

Wherever she went, they weren't there! Well, the most common places she could find them. Something must be happening since it isn't the same if they just suddenly disappeared, especially Naruto. Then and there, she remembered that she was suppose to meet Naruto last night in his apartment but she couldn't go because of her mother.

"I know it has something to do with that! He said it was important." She thought for awhile as she was unconsciously walking on the road. Her new mission was to find Naruto and the others.

The time now was three o'clock pm and yet, no sign of Naruto, Ino, or anyone else she knew. Nothing in her mind could be formulated anymore as to where they could be. She has been almost every restaurant there is in Konoha. Even in the academy, they weren't there.

Minutes later, Sakura found Sasuke walking alone, heading for the forest of section of Konoha. She followed him from behind instead of going up to him. Sakura hid behind the bushes so she was sure that Sasuke couldn't see her. Soon, when they reached the middle of the woods, Sasuke stopped.

"Sakura, you can come out of there." His head faced to his side, then turned to Sakura as she appeared out of the bushes.

"Eh…you knew?" Nervously, she asked. He nodded, saying yes.

"Hn." He lay down on the soft grass and placed his hand behind his head. Sakura slowly walked towards him, unsure of what he was doing. He was closing his eyes and he looked like he was resting. To Sakura, he looked very peaceful, as she stared at him and his features.

She decided to sit down beside him. 'He is acting strange. What is up with him today?'

The wind slowly passed them by. Sakura just savored the moment and closed her eyes. Her hair swayed to its every position and she could feel the wind brushing against her skin. Sasuke finally spoke after a while. It startled Sakura for a bit but then she regained her composure.

"I know you want to say to so go ahead. I have gotten used to it already by now." His position remained as he spoke.

The puzzled kunoichi just blinked at him. 'He is really acting weird right now.' She didn't understand anything he just said right now. Maybe Sasuke was talking about how she always asks him if they could go out on a date. No, that couldn't be it. Sasuke wouldn't say what he said just because of that. She had to ask him about it.

"Anou…Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" Sasuke opened his eyes to carefully stare at Sakura. It looked like Sasuke was mad at her so that's what she thought.

"Hey, don't get mad at me for not knowing what I should know." She said in a very low voice but it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear her.

"You don't? I expected you to be the first person to say it to me. Sakura," He sat up and gazed down at her. He hated to say it but she needed to know. "You know, it's my birthday today."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. How could she not know? She was possibly, Sasuke's no.1 fan and she didn't know it was Sasuke's birthday. Did Kami-sama want to curse her? Is this what Naruto wanted to tell her? She couldn't blame her mother but she felt bad. Sakura should know it was Sasuke's birthday so she could prepare for it. Now, she felt pretty guilty because of this.

"Well, you sound pretty sad." Sasuke smirked and lay back down, to the same position as while ago.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's an insignificant day today. Besides, I have nobody to celebrate it with. My family is gone and—" He was caught off by Sakura. It shocked him a bit.

"No! Don't say that Sasuke-kun. It isn't true. Your birthday isn't insignificant! In fact, it's very important. For you, me, Naruto, sensei, and the others as well!" She screamed at him, but her voice didn't show anger. It was more of a sign of sadness and pity.

This really startled Sasuke as he opened his eyes and curiously stared at Sakura, wanting to hear more. Somehow, it appeared to affect him.

"Even if you have no more family, you still have friends! Friends who will support you, back you up, and make you smile. Sasuke, it's important you know that. Misery won't pull you out of darkness and if you keep thinking that just because your family isn't here, people don't care about you anymore! It's not just us; it's also the village that shaped you into becoming who you are now. They help you the most." After saying that, Sakura felt relief over herself. For some reason, she just did.

She made him speechless. The way it had affected him…was a lot. He had to admit, she was right in everything she said. His team was always there to support him and help him out of every trouble he was in. Now that he thinks about it, he owes them a lot. Sakura just sat there, staring at the grass. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sasuke. Her eyes became teary as she realized what she said.

He felt bad for saying those things and felt like taking it back. He felt like flushing down all the guilt and negative thoughts he was thinking of. It was hard for him to do that. Glancing at Sakura, Sasuke began to stroke her hair which felt pleasing. It was soft yet thick and it smelled like cherries. Sakura looked vulnerable at that moment and Sasuke felt like doing the most unthinkable. He hugged her.

"Sasuke-kun---." She gasped as he suddenly hugged her. Sakura had always dreamed of being hugged by Sasuke and it felt exactly as she expected it to.

"Sakura…thank you." He smelled her sweet hair under his nose and just relished every single second of this moment.

Eventually, they broke away and had to go. It was already six o'clock. Time flew really fast and Sasuke couldn't keep track. He was glad the day was going to end soon.

"We should go back now. It's getting late." Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura wanted to be Sasuke a little while longer so she said she will just tag along with him until he reaches his apartment.

Everything looked very…not normal. The streets were dark and empty. He knew it was late but…not THAT late. Things were getting fishy for Sasuke. From the side, he could hear people whisper. Much not to his surprise, everyone appeared and popped out from different sides, and was, pulling the strings of party poppers and shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed with glee.

Naruto and Kakashi were there of course, and so was everyone else who was part of the 'Mission Impossible plan'. Sasuke just smiled at everyone who was smiling as well. Sakura felt happy for Sasuke as she stared at his face. 'he looks happy'. She thought in her head as the two walked further until they were right in front of Naruto.

"I told you so." Sakura placed a smug look on her face as she walked to the crowd. Sasuke just smirked and followed in suit.

"Forehead-girl! What were you doing with Sasuke all this time?" The blonde haired kunoichi screamed as she approached Sakura. Her vein was twitching.

"Nothing you should know, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back. Soon, they started screaming at each other about useless things.

"Sasuke-teme! You made me work so hard for today's planning! You have no idea what I had to go through just to make this the 'perfect plan'." He frowned at Sasuke, while shouting at his ear at the same time. Everyone thought that Sasuke was about to punch Naruto since they could see that Sasuke was irritated but no, he didn't punch him. Instead, he glared at the blonde.

"You have no idea how long it took me to take out your vandalized work on my bedroom. I can get you sent to jail for that." Everyone laughed. Naruto panicked and laughed nervously at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hehe, I don't know what you are talking about!" Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke's neck, almost choking him, and started laughing hectically. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at Naruto.

"Whatever." Before Naruto could start a fight, Ino shouted to everyone.

"Let's start this party!"

Later on, everyone was having fun, doing what they were doing. Sakura was talking to Naruto but then they were interrupted as Kiba dared Naruto to this crazy stunt which he, dementedly, agreed to. Sakura laughed as Naruto began taking of his orange jumpsuit and then suddenly running and screaming.

She saw Sasuke a bit far away from the crowd staring at the moon. Sakura decided to approach him. She stood beside him and looked up at the sky.

"Isn't weird how Naruto has such a big impact on the people that he even got practically the entire village to celebrate your birthday. The 3rd Hokage is here too…erm…dancing." She laughed at the thought and then faced Sasuke.

"How did he get all these people to come anyway?"

"Well, he said that at first, it was only suppose to be a small celebration but then people eventually wanted to join in the party, and A LOT of girls too. Naruto told me that he really wanted to make this the perfect plan." She said, remembering exactly, what Naruto had told her.

There was a moment of silence but then Sakura broke the silence.

"I told you Sasuke-kun, your friends will do everything they can to make you happy and support you. Just like how much I would sacrifice for you." He faced her and looked upon her eyes. The moon was reflected from her sea green eyes and she just couldn't help but blush when she realized Sasuke was staring at her.

"Yeah, you were. Sakura…I know I said this awhile ago but, I want to thank you for being the person I needed the most." He looked at her and she just smiled back at him. Slowly, Sasuke touched his lips against Sakura's. It was light and soft. Even if it was only seconds, Sakura felt it to be eternity. Hey, when you dream about something ever since you were small and then experience it, happiness is very important.

Once Sakura broke away form the kiss and smiled at Sasuke. She just remembered about something she should've done ever since the moment she found out it was Sasuke's birthday.

"I know you don't like hearing this but I never get tired of saying it. Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" He was going to say something to reply but she cut him off. "And I love you."

He knew that already but that at that very moment, it didn't seem like it annoyed him. In fact, it formed a tug on his lips.

"I do get tired of hearing it but, I guess there's no day but today." He whispered low right, beside Sakura's ear and then leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

AN: I know, Sasuke was a bit OOC but not THAT much. By that last line up there (no day but today), for those who don't understand it, it means that that day is very special and unique. When I say unique, I mean, he hardly has a day that he experiences like that. And also, I know sakura was hardly in it but it was a mistake! Now my biggest mistake was that i didn't finish it on time! I finished it at 4 hoursafter! TT I am so depressed. Oh well, whatever. 

Gets? Okay, well pls R&R since it greatly supports my writing abilities! TY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!

If you have questions, I will reply to them as soon as I can, okay? Ja ne!

Ayumi


End file.
